The Love We Got
by flickeringlights
Summary: Edward and Bella have spent the last century passionately in love, but things turn for the worse when Edward and Alice have an affair. How will Bella and Jasper cope? J&B, if you don't like, don't read. my first fan fic! COMPLETE!
1. Mine Yours Hers

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! This story is a spur of the moment idea that I got. So basically, Bella's a vampire and has spent the last century with Edward. She has the power to manipulate fire, water, earth and air. She caught Alice and Edward sleeping together...**

**This is a JASPER and BELLA fanfic. Rated M for language. Read and Review. If no one reads or reviews, I might not continue...:( I've got college applications to worry about so I might not update as much either. **

"Edward. Stay _away_ from me." My vision blurred as the moisture pooled in my purple eyes. The memories of my human life was as vivid as what was happening to me right now, I could remember every moment I had spent with Edward. The time when our love was so strong, no one could come between us. When the Volturi came to Forks and stirred up a storm, Edward finally promised to change me.

"_Bella," his face was so serious and sad, full of regret for what he was about to do, "Before I do this, I just want you to know…that you are my everything. I'm so sorry for the pain you're about to feel, love. I love you, so much." Had he been able to cry, he would have._

_I, the fragile human, had already started crying, staining my face and leaving tear marks. His cold hand traced each tear, his tantalizing breath settling onto my skin and calming me. He moved towards me, closing the distance between our lips. He wrapped his hands around me, holding me as hard as he could. I laced my hands through his silk hair, wrapping and encasing myself as near him as possible. I knew the next three days would be hell for me, but if that was what I had to go through to be with Edward forever, I'd do it as many times as possible. _

_His cold lips traced along my jaws, my neck, my arm and finally my wrists. He bit down, his eyes filled to the brim with regret and sadness. I lifted my hand to caress his cheek, to ease his pain. I knew that he'd be in hell with me in the next three days. That brought a smile to my face. I felt a dull pain in my wrist, throbbing with the slightest flicker of pain. Edward bit my other wrist, biting my ankles next. He stared at me with the same emotion—pain. I just kept caressing his cheek. The pain didn't bother me, there was no pain when I was here with Edward. Edward had closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hell about to come. I sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths. _

_I felt no pain. The dull throb had now spread through my entire body, no doubt the venom of Edward spreading through my system. Edward looked up at me, his eyes a deep golden sea. Shock spread through his face as he realized I had no signs of pain or discomfort. _

"_Carlisle!" He hugged me, tighter than ever as he called for Carlisle. Carlisle was here even before Edward had finished saying his name. The rest of the family filed in, seeming to feel the excitement in the air. Carlisle listened to my heart, placed his hands on my pulse point, felt my glands. His brows stitched together with confusion and awe as he picked up my hand. His hand felt oddly warm. _

"_Bella," his golden eyes piercing yet comforting me, "are you feeling any pain? Like you're being burned?" _

"_No," I was able to articulate, through the haziness brought on by the dull throb, "Just a dull throb all over, like I've been lying in a bed for too long. When's the pain supposed to start? The fire?"_

"_Dear, you should be writhing in pain by now, feeling as if weeks had gone by instead of just mere minutes. I think, you truly are special, Bella."_

"_What? How is it possible?" Rosalie piped up, apparent concern on her face._

"_I think the last time James bit Bella, Edward had extracted all of his venom, that's for sure. But not before some of the venom had been able to react, changing some of the cells. I think all this time, Bella's been changing, slowly but surely, into a vampire. Her cells were changing day by day, dying, solidifying and preparing her heart to stop beating." Carlisle placed his gently and now warm hands on my hands. Edward placed his arms around me, nuzzling my neck and placing light feathery kisses. _

_I giggled, "Edward, you're so…warm." He picked me right off my feet, twirling me in the air. I cringed at the sudden roughness and Edward winced. He placed me down on the bed._

"_I don't think I'm quite the vampire yet." I sighed, angry at myself for ruining the moment with Edward._

"_I think it's best that you stay in bed for the next couple of days." Carlisle started putting his medical equipment back into the bag that had fallen off the bed in the rush of the moment. I nodded._

"_Oh Bella! You've always been so special!" Alice jumped right next to me, bouncing up and down._

"_Welcome to the family, little sis." Emmett had a large grin on his face._

"_Thanks," I smiled, feeling a little stiff._

_A ray of sunlight had escaped through the thick grey clouds and into the room, it bounced onto the bed and onto my now glittering skin._

_I stared at my hand, each pore a glistening diamond. I could feel my cells getting stiffer, becoming more and more 'stone' like. _

"Bella, listen to me! Why won't you listen to me?" Edward had grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Stop it Edward. This isn't the first time you've done this. I know what you're up to with Alice." The nerve of this guy—the look of disbelief and anger on his face just fueled my anger. After an entire century of being with him as a vampire, I had experienced passionate love. I could never seem to get enough of Edward, yet apparently, this was not the case for him.

"Calm down Bella. How will you forgive me if you won't even fucking listen to me?" Edward fumed. I could feel the tingle of fire on my skin. Edward had completely changed. The gentlemen that stole my breath away, the loving man I had fallen in love with in my life and unlife was no longer there. At first, the changes were slight, just a few mellow curses here and there. Then his swearing got intense, he wouldn't caress me like he used to. He wouldn't commit to my embrace or my kisses. I knew something was wrong. I just acted like a damn ostrich and stuck my head right back into the sand and acted like this was just a phase he was going through.

Then I noticed Alice's change. She would throw tantrums, throwing things into the walls. She didn't even drag me to go shopping with her anymore.

"You goddamn, _vain_, vile ass. You're the one cheating on me, you're the one who wronged me! You're the one to blame!" I felt the fire ignite on my hand, spreading through my entire body. I could conjure fire, water, earth and air, control it as I wished. With my power, there was little I could not do. I could control weather, making it hail one second and shine the next. I also, for some inexplicable reason, did not get golden eyes, but rather got violet eyes. My blood stayed within my body, which meant I did not lose my blush. I, contrary to all vampires, did not crave blood. I craved…chocolate. I, contrary to all vampires, could cry and sleep, not that I needed any of it.

"Fuck it, Bella. Control your damn power." That just made my burn even more.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'm _leaving _you so you can forever be with your _precious_ Alice." The mention of her name brought her into the room, her eyes livid and dark.

"Bella, control your damned power and listen to Edward."

"What is there left to say? He cheated on me with my best friend and he expects me to be able to listen to him try and redeem himself?"

"Alice, it's okay." Edward placed his hand on Alice's shoulder.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett had sauntered into the room. For the sake of Esme and her house, I calmed down and withheld my fire. Emmett looked like he was about to pound Edward into a big pile of glob.

"Look Bella. It's been one hundred years since our marriage, I don't regret any of it. I don't regret a moment of it. I love you."

What the _fuck_ did he just say to me? He's impossible. Where was _my _Edward? The Edward that I was willing to die a thousand times over for?

I felt my anger within my stomach, threatening to explode. I used all of my will power to sustain it within me, to not let it masticate and tear the house down.

"I…I'm sorry for what I did, but I don't regret what I did. I'm sad that I've lost you, I've lost your trust, your love. I just hope you'll understand the situation and not act rashly. Don't leave like Jasper did. Don't separate our family even more than necessary. Don't hurt Esme, Carlisle."

That's it, I'm fucking killing this vile dick. How could he think I can just overlook this? After what I've been through, what I had to give up for him, he thinks I can just ignore all of this and live with it? I felt my anger silently seep through me, out of every pore and into the thick, tense air. I could no longer hear the heartbeats of my family members, the words Edward was spewing out of his obnoxious mouth. I heard a loud crack down the middle of the house, vines creeping through and spreading around the lush carpet. I felt my entire body explode with fire. I lifted my hand, throwing ice daggers at the two in front of me.

Emmett, sensing that I was going to do some serious damage, threw his thick arms around me, coaxing me. His skin felt impossibly cold around mine, ceasing my power from growing.

"Bella, listen to me. It's not worth it. He's disappointed everyone in the family. He doesn't deserve to be able to talk to you that way! Come back Bella!" Emmett, along with Rosalie had hugged me, throwing words into my ears to calm me down. I normally had exceptional control over my power, but the sight and words of Edward had made me lose all control.

I slowly retracted my power, the voices of my family members no longer far away.

I calmed myself down enough to be able to talk to Edward.

"Edward, you've hurt me enough. You've fooled around with Alice god knows how many times. You didn't lose me just now. You didn't lose me when I caught you and Alice sleeping on _my_ bed. You lost me long ago. You lost me when I realized you were no longer _my _Edward. You were no longer the Edward I fell in love with, not the Edward I was willing to give my life up for." I felt the traitor tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

A flash of pain flew across Edward's face but was soon replaced by anger again.

"You _never_ had him," Alice spat.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you, Alice. You don't even deserve one second of my attention." I threw icicles in her direction, pinning her to the wall. She growled, lunging herself at me. I was faster, stronger and smarter than her. I threw myself out of her way and wrapped my arms around hers, throwing them behind her back and disabling her. Edward threw himself at me, only to be blocked by Carlisle and Emmett.

"Fuck you Bella! When are you going to accept that Edward's mine now?" Alice struggled against my constraint.

"I've already accepted it. I just find it hard to believe that my best friend would stoop so low. I loved you! I thought you were my sister!"

"I can't help what I see or feel! I just saw the vision of me and Edward getting married and I knew. The feelings I had hidden in the back of my brain, the love I felt for Edward were magnified a thousand times. I just knew Jasper and I weren't soul mates. Edward and I are!" Alice squealed.

"I realized that, so many years of my life, I've felt that I had found my other half in you, Bella. I was blinded by all those years of solitude that when I saw you, I was immediately attracted. I jumped to the conclusion that you were my mate! When I saw that vision in Alice's mind, I realized, Alice was meant to be my soul mate. We had spent all those years with this inexplicable bond that no one else is ever able to understand and have. The relationship I had with you was never meant to work out. Jasper understood and he left. You really think he left because he had hunted a human? He left because he knew that Alice was no longer his! Why can't you be like him? Jasper and you, as much as this is going to hurt, were just something we had be with to realize that we were meant to be instead."

At this point, I could feel nothing but a thousand knives plunging into my gut and heart. It felt even worse than the time in the forest when he left me. The gaping hole, having been sealed for so many years, had come back with a revenge. I felt void of any emotions other than loss, anger and most importantly, helplessness. I let go of Alice, the tears unable to stop themselves. I leapt from the closest window and out into the fresh air, flying into the forest. I barely heard Rosalie calling my name and Emmett throwing Edward into the ground, screaming, "You fucking broke her again, you dickfuck. Why don't _you_ leave?" I had only one thought in my mind and that was for me to get away.

I could not believe it. What had I done wrong? I just kept running further and further away from the man who broke me, mended me and broke me yet again. I was so stupid to give my life up for him! I had to abandon my parents after I turned thirty and still looked like I was seventeen. I couldn't even attend their funeral when they passed away. I had lost Jacob as well. The pack would not forgive me for making the choice, even though I would have died otherwise.

I didn't know where I was running to, I just knew my emotions could carry me as far as possible. No one would be able to catch up with my speed, not even Edward.

I ran for hours, days even. I realized I had run so fast that I was able to run across water and into Europe. I had arrived in Paris, the place of our honeymoon. Tears spilled yet again, carrying me far away from Paris and into Rome.

As soon as I went into the city, I finally relaxed. I could no longer smell Edward around me. As I took deep breaths of fresh air, I could feel my brain clearing up. I could smell the mouthwatering chocolate in the corner store. I threw enough money to buy two boxes of chocolate and downed all of it. It soothed my frazzled nerves.

I settled down into a small hotel, sleeping so I can escape the reality that is my nightmare.

I woke up to my phone ringing. _Shit, why didn't I turn it off!_

I looked at the caller id, seeing that it was Carlisle, I picked up, regrettably.

"H—hi, dad."

"Bella. Esme is very worried about you. Come home."

"Are _they_ there?"

"…Bella…I can't just make my first son—first companion, to leave. I realized that he hurt you, but don't break up our family even more. Edward's right, we need you here."

"Dad! He…killed me! When he left me in the forest a century ago, I was a zombie. I could only do basic jobs. I talked only when talked to. I ate only when I had to. I had Jacob there to save me. I had Charlie and Renee to support me. But I gave that up for him! I gave my _life_ to him! He mended me but now he broke me again! I can't possibly live with that! Alice was my best friend, my sister. She broke me too!"

"Bella…I understand. Take some time off. But come back soon. Esme misses you a lot."

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I'm okay. I miss you two a lot, too. I love you."

"We love you, too. Please don't think that I'm picking Edward over you. I just love you two so much I'm not willing to let either of you go."

"I understand, I'm not angry at you. I just need some time alone."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon, love."

I threw my phone onto the bed, willing myself to fall asleep again. But images of Edward and I from my human life floated in and out of my eyes. Soon, I just gave up trying and decided to cry. The pain in my chest kept on throbbing, a million times more difficult to endure than my transformation.

"What did I do wrong?" I moaned to myself.

"Nothing." A voice floated across the room and into my delicate ears. A sense of calm and hope enveloped me. _Jasper._

**A/N: Sooooo?? How is it? REVIEW!! if you review, i'll love you a lot. :)**


	2. The Pact

**A/N: I could not stay away from this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jasper or any of the characters here. I wish I did. I own them in my dreams……… **

"Stop blaming yourself, Bella." Jasper walked with slow even steps towards where I was lying on the bed.

Honestly in the hundred years that I've been with the family, I had never really talked to Jasper or even attempted to be a sister to him. Edward and I had found a little cottage away from the mansion for ourselves. I just kept my distance when we did visit Alice and the crew, I made sure to always avoid Jasper. Why would I even go near this vampire who had tried to kill me for a single paper cut? His little outburst was what led to Edward leaving me. His inability to control his thirst had led to my suicide. You'd think I would be over it by now, but I couldn't be. Every time I tried, I'd remember Edward's eyes as he left me and the state I was in for months afterwards. I avoided him as much as possible and him me. I didn't care. I had Edward. We acted like estranged cousins.

"Jasper…" I tried to be afraid but I couldn't. How could I be afraid of Jasper when he was a victim just like me? I knew he was as hurt as I was. "I'm sorry…" I was sorry for a lot of things. For being the pitiful fragile individual always counting on others to help me. For not being the perfect wife Edward was looking for. For not sensing that Jasper had been hurt deeply as well. For not seeing that everyone has their own little problems to work through. For being plain old Bella.

"Bella." His tone was adamant, trying to calm me down. I looked up at him, his piercing gold eyes boring into my violet ones. His chiseled jaw tightened; his golden half Mohawk flitted slightly in the still air. To say he was more beautiful than Edward would not be correct, yet…there was some truth to it. There was something in him that Edward didn't have. Edward was perfect in everyway. I could not find a single thing about him that I didn't want. But it also angered me that he was so perfect. I felt like I was in a constant war with him, always having to fight just to be considered worthy of his love. These thoughts only plunged the knife in my chest deeper, burrowing into depths I had no idea was in me.

"Bella. Stop it. You can't undo what is already done. They're not going to return our love. They're not going to fight for our relationships so why are we suffering for it? Don't torture yourself."

As he said this, I saw pain pulse across Jasper's features; turning the corners of his mouth downwards into a sad line. In that one instant, all I wanted to do was hug him just like I wanted someone to hug me, to make sure that I was whole and okay. Even though I knew a simple hug would not cure me of the void of emotions I felt, I knew it would make a difference. I listened to my heart, sat up on the bed and trooped over to give Jasper a hug.

Jasper stiffened. I eased myself into the hug, slowly I pressed my body to his, to let him feel another being close to his heart. I knew that this would ease the pain, however minimal. I trailed my arms around his broad shoulders.

Then I touched the base of his neck and gasped.

The electricity that traveled through my fingertips shocked me like lightning would. It tingled my senses. I was sure Jasper felt it too as he had a look of shock on his face. I flung my arms away from him and backed myself against the wall.

"I…I need chocolate."

As Jasper and I walked around in the city, enticed by the nightlights, we wove in and out of the homebound crowds, always careful to avoid touching any of the humans lest they feel our skin. As I ate through my third box of truffles, I couldn't help but steal glances at Jasper. He had flaws, sure, but who doesn't? _Edward._ I almost threw up the chocolate I had congested. The anger and depression fought with each other, enlarging the gaping hole I thought was long gone.

Jasper coughed, bringing me out of my trance. Then I finally remembered his subtle power of being able to read my emotions. I stiffened.

"Bella, I don't want you…both of us to be caught in this endless cycle of hurt. So I propose a pact."

"A…pact?" Jasper was ridiculously close to me, I could feel his alabaster skin next to mine. The electricity was already buzzing in anticipation.

"Yes, Bella. We will not think about _them_ for the remainder of our little… escapade if you would call it that. We deserve some fun, eh?" I could only nod.

"So, our pact is that we don't think about _them_?" my voice could only muster a mere whisper.

"Yes. I, Jasper Whitlock Cullen," he raised his hand in the air, making me giggle, "vow to not think about _them_ or let their act of absolute stupidity to make me feel any less than I deserve. I seal this pact with…" he looked around the street, spotting a small jewelry store. He pulled me into the shop, making me drop my box of truffles. He bought a ring. The ring had was a simple silver band with a diamond encrusted angel wing wrapped around it. His long lean fingers slipped the ring into my pointer finger, leaving a trail of goose bumps on my wrists where he held my hand.

"This. Let this remind you of the pact we made." I felt tears pool in my eyes. I had a soft spot for angel wing jewelry, but this ring meant a lot more than my other jewelry. The fact that Jasper was so determined to make a pact with me, to help me, and himself, forget about the pain, was…so moving.

"Well, I don't know if I'm able to top that, but…here goes. I, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, vow to not think about _them_ or let their act of…"

"Absolute stupidity." Jasper snickered.

"Right. Their act of absolute stupidity to make me feel any less than I deserve. I seal this pact with…" I looked around in the shop, finding something to seal my pact with. I saw it right next to where my ring had been. It was an angel wing pendant. The single wing was made with oxidized silver, encrusted with silvers. It was not too large, only five centimeters long, yet it fit Jasper so well. I bought the pendant along with a thick silver chain. I handed over Edward's credit card over, smirking. I slipped the pendant onto the chain and slipped it over Jasper's golden Mohawk. Even his damn hair was sending tingles down my spine.

"This. Let angel wings be a symbol of our pact." I whispered, unable to pull away from the beauty of this moment. It was the moment that started our friendship, our therapy for one another.

Jasper grinned, his smile not that different from Edward's crooked grin. I felt a stab of pain.

"I think someone just broke the pact." Jasper nudged me as we strolled along the street again.

"Well, we need some time. We can't just spontaneously forget the loves of our lives."

"Right." With that, we lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence, each of us wallowing in our own loss of love. I looked up into the sky, spotting hundreds of stars in the black velvety sky. The moon hung long, its radiance emanating through the night. Every crater on the moon, every dust particle hanging around in space, it just made me seem like such a miniscule being. The moon looked extra bright and extra comforting tonight. I could only think of one thing as I stared into the sky: whether Edward could see it, too. I could only wish for one thing as I stared into the sky: for Edward to be right next to me, enjoying this moment.

I sighed with disappointment at myself, for remembering him. I half expected Jasper to say something. I turned around to my side, only to see that Jasper was no longer next to me.

Waves of shock, panic, hurt kept pelting at me, smashing me into even tinier pieces. _Had Jasper left me too? Did he already grow tired of me? _

"Bella! I'm right here!" I didn't even realize that I was sobbing on the pavement until Jasper wrapped his strong arms around me, soothing me. My moment of weakness sent my control over my powers out of sync, my control over air and water quickly ravaged themselves and drew up a quick storm. The wind was whipping quickly, picking up even more speed. The rain started to fall in large drops, soaking through Jasper and my clothes.

"Damn it! I can't even control my own power. I can't do anything!" I sobbed, driving my power even more out of control.

"Bella…your emotions…are hurting…me…I can't stand looking at you like this…" Jasper sounded like he was in pain; his arms wrapped around me even tighter. I whipped my head around to look him in the eye, only to plant my lips onto his.

The feeling of pain subsided, overtaken by the electrifying tingle on my lips. There was no denying how much I wanted this. I didn't pull back, neither did Jasper. Instead we deepened the kiss, molding against each other as if we've been doing this for forever. My mind was screaming in ecstasy, calming down the storm. I felt love, lust and desire envelope around me, settling on my skin and tingling my every senses. I knew it was Jasper's but at the same time, within me, I could feel my own love, lust and desire burning with passionate intensity. I knew Jasper couldn't manipulate these. These were real. These were my raw feelings.

Everything I felt at this moment, as the rain lessened to no more than a drizzle and the wind to a light breeze, was different from what I've felt before. It was imperfect, far from the perfection Edward and I had experienced. It was what I've wanted. It was what I've been seeking for all this time. It was what I gave my life, my soul up for.

Jasper's tongue slipped into my mouth, eliciting a moan from me. I buckled under this magical moment but Jasper only held onto me tighter. I dove my hands into his golden hair, relishing how silky and soft it was. His hands traced every curve of my body as he pulled me up to a standing position. I pressed my body closer to his, unable to even be any farther away from him than necessary. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his warm embrace.

We must have stood in the streets for a long time but we finally broke our kiss. Our _amazing _kiss. Our_ earth-shattering_ kiss.

"Jasper. I'm sorry."

Jasper had a look of hurt, "For what, Bella?" he whispered, barely audible. It was as if he was afraid of the answer.

"For… breaking the pact and taking advantage of you. For not noticing you in the last century. For blaming you for everything. For not being able to let go of a stupid grudge. For a lot of things, really."

I lowered my eyes to the ground, kicking the pavement.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. You have nothing to apologize for." Jasper hugged me, letting me feel love, comfort and relief. I leaned my head onto his chest, inhaling and exhaling his sweet scent. I placed my hand on his chest, where his heart would be beating had it not died all these years ago. I looked at my two rings: Edward's ring and Jasper's ring; my old love and my new…love. _Was it love? Am I rushing into this? It's only been two days since we got…close. _Without a second thought, I took Edward's ring off and placed Jasper's ring in its place.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist. He placed his fingers under my chin, bringing my lips to his.

"Don't overthink this. Love is irrational." His sweet breath caressed my skin, shooting electrical shots through my body.

I was hesitant, but it all just felt right. It doesn't matter if I had just ended a century old relationship. It doesn't even matter that the man I had fallen for was my ex-best friend's husband or my ex-husband's brother. It only mattered that it felt right and that I could live with this for a century and another century and…another. The rational side of my brain told me to take time before rushing into this.

"You're pretty good at making me forget about him." I smiled. I could feel the disappointment but it was gone before I could register it.

"I can say the same for you."

We walked hand in hand back towards the hotel.

"Wait here, Bella." Jasper let go of my hand, dashing towards the opposite direction from the hotel. As quickly as he was gone, he came back to my side, holding a bouquet of magnolia flowers, my favorite.

I was momentarily muted, unable to find words to say anything that could possibly express how touched I was. Jasper was so sensitive. Sure Edward was too and I'm mentally slapping myself for even comparing the two, but Jasper just knew what I liked, wanted, needed even before I registered it myself. He's sensitive because whatever I felt, he felt.

I could feel the tears pressing against my eyes again. Instead of trying to find words to express what I felt, I just let Jasper feel it. I threw my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his. I concentrated on channeling every sliver of gratitude, love, and hope into that kiss.

"Jasper, I don't know how to say this in the way I'd like it to come out but, I think I love you. I don't even think I'm guilty about it."

"Good, cause I'm insanely in love with you, Isabella."

Then he kissed me. It was like a never-ending cycle. The love I felt for him, he felt. The love he felt for me, I felt. There was nothing in this world that could compare to this perfection, not even Edward.

**A/N: REVIEW!! Tell me how it is! **

**HUGE THANKS TO ****ashleyynicolex3, xXxJazRainexXx for putting this story in their favorites and MakeMeACullen, Starlight111, elvenayra, magicalpuffy for alerting this! **


	3. Bad Omen

**A/N: I cannot express the gratitude I have for everyone who favorited this and alerted this and reviewed this! I LOVE YOU ALLLL 3 You guys have no idea how happy I was when I clicked stats and saw all those favorites and alerts!! I was like oh my godddddd ****melt**

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns all. I own Jasper in my dreams. He can bite me anytime he wants…:9**

Two weeks had flown by like a day. With Jasper, time didn't seem like an issue, just being next to him had cured me of the gaping hole in my chest. I didn't think anything else mattered or _existed_ when I was in Rome with Jasper. I just wanted him.

I had a slight epiphany in these mere weeks. I realized that when I was a human, I was, for lack of better word, _dazzled_ by Edward's good looks. I was so infatuated that I did not take heed of the advice given to me by Charlie. He always disliked Edward, and I was so caught up in the relationship that I failed to see what Charlie had warned me against. Edward was my first relationship, my first love, my first _anything_, period. I had no experience in the battlefield of love, I just fell flat on my face in love with Edward because I didn't know any better. I doubted why someone as charming and ridiculously good-looking as Edward would love me, or even _like _me. I should have listened to my conscience, to Charlie.

_But Edward had been willing to die when he thought I was dead. Did that not mean anything?_

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind, staring into the sunset on the balcony of our hotel room with me.

"My stupidity." I leaned into Jasper, allowing him to place kisses on my neck.

"My Bella, don't. Here, take a look at this. I spent the entire week working on this, sneaking in time here and there." He led me into the living room of our suite, where an easel stood in the middle with a large cloth covering the painting.

"For you," He gave me a short yet passionate kiss before unveiling the painting.

It was a painting of me. I know I shouldn't be surprised that Jasper, being the sensitive, loving, absolutely amazing man that he is, would do something like this _for me_. But I was surprised.

My mind was reeling, unable to process the thousand thoughts flying around in my head. I took in short gasps, trying to calm myself and stop the tears from flowing.

Jasper snickered, apparently enjoying my reaction. I slapped him, breaking into a humungous grin. It had been too long since I cried tears of joy.

Jasper had captured every detail of my face so perfectly, even down to that mole on my left cheek. My painting resembled Vermeer's the Girl with a Pearl Earring, only my brown hair was cascading in soft curls down my back and I had on a backless purple dress. Had Jasper known that the Girl with a Pearl Earring was one of my favorite paintings?

"Jasper, I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't." Jasper captured my lips in a heated kiss.

I didn't know what Jasper and I were. We were…roommates? Agony aunt buddies? Brother and sister? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Confidantes? Lover? _Soul mates? _

The only serious romantic relationship I've had is with Edward and there was no way in hell I was going to compare this one with that. With Edward, I felt unworthy of his love, I was constantly doubting whether Edward was going to stay for good and whether he did truly love me. With Jasper, I didn't even have to think; it all just came naturally. I didn't have to think whether my kisses were good enough. Everything with Jasper was wonderful beyond words.

_Is this the lust talking? _

I had no direction in my life right now. I was walking in circles, figuring out where I should go. Jasper was fast becoming the center of my world. I didn't know whether this new anchor in my life was a whirlpool, sucking me in and drowning me in the end. The only thing I could figure out amidst this chaos was that I felt…alive. Jasper was my support system, the sun of my solar system. He didn't just offer me light in the darkest situations, he gave me warmth, a safety haven to gravitate towards as I spun out of control.

In moments of desperation, depression and helplessness, people would grasp onto anything to stop themselves from plummeting into darkness, into the unknown. I didn't want to be grasping onto Jasper because I was desperate. I wanted to grasp onto him because I truly could not live without him in my life. I want Jasper to be in my life as not just an anchor but part of who I am. We would exist as one, orbiting around each other.

_Do not swear at all.  
Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say, 'It lightens'. –Juliet, Romeo and Juliet_

--

"Bella, what is this?" I had mounted the photographs I took of Jasper and given it to him. It could not even compare to the paintings he had done for me, but this was the best I could do. Photography was my thing just like painting was Jasper's.

"It's photos of you, silly!" I laughed.

"No, I mean…I look…human." I had altered some of the coloring on the photo so Jasper's scars weren't so apparent and his skin didn't look so pale.

"Don't move." I grabbed my camera and set it up on a tripod. I set the timer, snuggled up next to Jasper. "Smile!"

But before the camera took a picture of us, Jasper swooped me up, lying me down on the couch and gave me a deep kiss. I smiled, lacing my hands into Jasper's hair just at the instant the camera snapped the photo.

"I don't think I can wait to see that one." _Jasper took the words right out of my mouth._

--

As much as I had enjoyed every moment of the last two weeks with Jasper, it was inevitable, and we had already put it off for too long—an entire month. We missed Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. We couldn't hide from _them_ forever. Besides, we did nothing wrong. In fact, they should be the ones hiding from us.

"Jasper, are you sure? I'm scared." I tightened my grip around Jasper's arm, pulling him back before stepping out of the car we rented. The trunk of the car was filled with canvases and photography I had taken over the past month we had left the Cullen mansion.

"I'm sure, love. Don't be scared. I'm going to be with you every single step of the way." He lifted my face with his delicate fingers and placed a kiss on my lips, channeling love and adoration.

"Thank you so much Jasper. For saving me." I pulled myself tighter into his embrace, never wanting to leave. The last two weeks cemented my love for Jasper, erasing any doubt and concern I had about this relationship. We had taken everything slowly. Even though it was apparent we wanted each other, we didn't want our relationship to end on a bad note. The hardship that ignited our relationship fortified it; it even made Edward and my relationship seem like nothing. _Almost._ He was still a very large part of me. He had shaped who I am in the end of my life and beginning of my vampire life. I may not love him anymore but I can't deny this.

We could feel the cold stare _they_ were giving us. We stayed in the car for a few minutes before reluctantly stepping out into the driveway of the mansion, hand in hand. Alice and Edward were standing right there.

"Bella, dear sister! I think you have something of mine, Edward's mother's ring? I believe it's mine now." Alice sneered, Edward's arms around her protectively. A stab of jealousy and sadness shook through my body. I went to the car, popped open the trunk, dug around the numerous paintings and photos before I could locate the ring. I contemplated throwing it on the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I couldn't bring myself to stoop as low as Alice or Edward would.

"Here." I shoved it in Alice's face.

"I don't even know why you two bothered showing up back here. Esme's heartbroken." Edward's turn to humiliate us, eh? I glared at him, igniting fire on my hands.

"She's heartbroken because you two would do something like this to break up this family." Jasper retorted, I could feel his anger and anxiety climbing, ready to react as soon as something happens. He placed his arms around me, calming me and diminishing my fire.

"We never would have worked even if we stayed together and you two know it." Edward smirked.

"Bella! Jasper!" Esme's voice pierced through the strained tension, I turned to see her running towards us. Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett followed, big smiles on their face. It was apparent that they were happy and relieved to see us.

Rosalie ran right into my open arms, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"God, it's good to be back." I melted into Rosalie's comforting hug.

"You had no idea how torturous it was to live with these two sickos and not be able to kill them." Rosalie whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Don't I get a hug?" Emmett _attacked_ me from behind.

"Welcome back. We're so glad to have you back, dearest Bella, Jasper." Esme and Carlisle gave Jasper and I hugs. I would not let go of Esme. I missed her too much.

I didn't need to be an empath to feel the disgust radiating off of those two.

"No we're not." Could they get any ruder?

The rest of the family ignored Alice's comment and went into the house.

Rosalie looped her arm around mine as we settled into the couch, "…So, are you two an item?"

I smacked Rosalie on her arm, sure I would be blushing if I could.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good, way to show the two sluts up."

"We're not _trying_ to show those two up. We didn't even plan on seeing each other. We were just…helping each other get over _it._ Along the way we just…you know…got together."

"Your ring! His pendant! Ooh this looks like it's serious…Sleep together yet?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows, smiling knowingly.

My mouth hung open, "What? God no! I just…got out of a relationship! I know it wasn't the world's best relationship but…it's still a relationship."

Rose was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud scoff. _Alice._

"Anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to sleep with _her._" Alice sat on the windowsill painting her toenails.

"Shut up, Alice." Rosalie snapped. I honestly do not know what has gotten into Edward and Alice. They used to be one of the most important people of my life. They had saved me countless times, guided me through difficult phases in my life and unlife.

"I'm just telling the truth. Edward would drown himself in bleach every time he did sleep with you. God knows how hard he had to try just to put up that façade, always looking like you were the most important thing in his life." Alice had finished painting her toenails. She stood up, careful not to smudge the light pink polish. She was about to walk back into her room but stood still when she reached the bottom of the staircase. She had a grin on her face as she phased out of her vision and turned to look at me.

She hadn't smiled at me for the longest time and honestly, I missed it. I missed my best friend's contagious, carefree smile. But right now, I wish she didn't smile.

Her smile was a black crow, circling my head. It held a bad omen. I shivered as I sat on the couch, something vampires, unusual or not, should never be able to do.

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW LOVELIES. I'm supposed to be filling out college applications and writing my college essay…someone give me something to write about. My life is too boring…oh if only I could tell everyone about my (imagined) encounter with Jasper and crew… if only I could spew out essays like I can spew out stories like this. **

**Again thanks a gazillion to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted this!!**


	4. Closure

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains a lot of anger and I got carried away with it all. I was really pissed off when I wrote this…**

**Anywayyyyyyys, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the magnificent, wonderful vampires, but alas, I own the storyline only. **

I stood in our meadow, attacked by the tsunamis of memories that came rushing at me.

I lit our meadow on fire.

_Closure._

--

What Alice had seen did not amuse Edward. In fact, Edward sunk into depression, retreating to his room, playing the CD he made me all those years ago on repeat. Each time my lullaby came on, I'd cringe, feeling the gaping hole in my chest expanding a little more. I sat on the couch, watching Emmett play video games. I wished that I could be in that video game, slaying monsters rather than sitting here drowning in guilt and sorrow. _What had Alice seen in that vision? I know for sure I'm in the vision and if Edward was upset over something that happened to me…I won't be able to forgive myself for throwing him—or anyone for that matter—into such deep depression._

"Fuck, if he doesn't stop playing that damned CD, I might just have to kill him." Emmett threw his game controller into the wall. Rose leaned her head onto his shoulder, placing her hand on his chest trying to calm him.

"Em…"

"Rosie! He's repeated the damn thing at least a hundred times."

Jasper slid behind me, wrapping his arms around me and propping his head on my shoulder.

"Love, don't feel guilty. You're making my life harder than it already is. Edward's sinking deeper and deeper into depression and Alice's just angry and temperamental. This is emotion overload."

"I know, but what if what Alice had seen of me is what's causing all of this?"

"Let the future unfold itself. The more you think about it, the more you're going to anticipate it coming true. You'll just act in a way that eventually will lead to what Alice saw."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right." Jasper smirked and placed a deep kiss on my lips, I smiled as all the guilt went away. _Who cares about that son of a bitch? _

--

Emmett had stayed behind with me while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper went out to hunt. We were engaging in a pretty heated video game battle when Edward, the almighty mind reader, sauntered into the room.

"Finally out of your room, _Eddie?_" Emmett knew Edward hated this name.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Privately?" Edward placed a chilly hand on my shoulder. I no longer shivered or got goose bumps from his touch. Instead, I flinched back from his touch.

"What is it? Anything you say to me I'll probably end up telling Emmett anyway." I concentrated on the video game. At least I attempted to.

"Emmett, would you be so kind to leave us alone then?" Emmett whipped his head around. His eyes met mine. We didn't need mind reading powers to know that we were thinking of the same thing. Edward hadn't spoken so politely since last century. If he wanted someone out of the room, he'd throw them out rather than wait for them to get out.

"Uh, Edward, man, you sick?"

Edward laughed. It pierced my heart. It was _his_ laugh. It was the laugh that stirred deep emotions and old memories, so distant yet so close to my heart.

"No, Emmett. I'm fine. Better than ever." He pulled me up from the ground, "If you don't mind now, Emmett. I have to talk to Bella."

Emmett was too shock to even put up a fight about it; he walked out of the door just staring at Edward, his mouth agape with incredulity.

"Bella." His bronze hair shimmered in the sliver of sunlight that came through between the curtains.

"Edward." I stayed calm on the outside, but internally, I was writhing in pain. Longing, desire, love, hatred, anger, detest tore at my heart.

"How are you?" Edward looked genuinely interested in how my life had been in the past few months. His dark eyes were wide with interest. I pondered on how to answer him, should I tell him to go fuck himself? _Well, asshole, since you cheated on me with my best friend, I've been through the worst time of my entire life. Now, I'm living the best time of my life because I've found who I'm destined to be with. So I've actually got to thank you. _

"God, what kind of question is that? I know, you've been through hell…" I snorted, _Is this guy serious?_ Edward tried to reach for my hand, I turned to leave the room but he grabbed my wrist, "Wait, just hear me out!" I pulled my hand out of his, glaring with all the hatred I could muster despite the love I have for him.

I stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry, Bella…I don't know what came over me." _Great does he seriously think I'll fall for that?_ Edward sat down on the couch, burying his head into his hands. His hand ruffled through his hair. My dead heart thudded in my ribcage, threatening to explode out of my chest. This small action opened a dam, releasing the long string of memories from my human life.

"If you're here to tell me how sorry you are, save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't need to hear it." I turned to leave the room, but Edward grabbed my wrist again. He spun me into his chest, locking me into his arms.

"Edward what the fuck are you doing? Get off of me!" I pushed my arms against his, trying to make him release his arms around me.

"Bella…seeing you with Jasper…it breaks my heart." His voice cracked with emotion, his head hung low as he dry sobbed into my shoulder.

"What did you think I was feeling when I caught you fucking Alice on my bed?" I threw a punch at Edward's chest. His dark eyes filled with desperation and sorrow, but he refused to let go of me. He is not going to dazzle his way back in my life. "What do you want me to do? Take you back into my life? You'll just break me again. Let go of me! I've got Jasper now, just like you've got Alice. Go back to her!"

"I don't want her! I want you. Please…I know you love me. You'll never love anyone as much as you love me, not even Jasper. You are my first and last love." His tone was dripping in honey, seeping through my tough exterior into my fragile heart. He had a look of adoration on his beautiful features. I felt myself melting into a puddle of 'I-Love-Edward-Cullen'. "Bella, I love you."

My vision blurred with tears. He said it. I've been longing to hear these words from his mouth for so long I didn't even know I had been waiting for it. I've gotten used to waiting for him to say it. After all this time with Jasper, I know I loved Jasper but, will it ever surmount to what I felt for Edward? Emotions that I thought had died were resurrected, clouding my head. It was so difficult for me to forget what Edward had meant to me, even more difficult for me to discard all my feelings for him in mere months. I had gotten over him but that only meant I had accepted the reality that he didn't love me anymore. It doesn't mean I don't still hold a fraction of the intense love I used to feel for him. I felt guilty for even being in such close proximity to Edward.

He took this moment of weakness to inch his face closer to me, dropping his hands to the small of my back and dipping me. His lips were millimeters away from mine, his breath settling on my skin like silk.

My body ached to close the gap, screaming for his soft lips on mine. That fraction of love I felt for Edward threw every ounce of rational thought out of my mind. _This feels right! Just do it. He's willing to take you back, what else do you want?_

I inched my face into his, ready to kiss him.

I lifted my hand…and slapped him.

To say he was shocked is an understatement. He dropped me on the ground, placing his hand on his cheek. I threw icicles in his direction, throwing him against the wall. He struggled off easily, but I was too quick for him. I threw him into the wall again, causing a large dent in the wall.

I pinned him under me, pounding this worthless piece of granite into nothing. My tears were cascading down like a waterfall, damn those traitor tears.

"You bastard! How dare you! Do you think I'm just some prostitute on the street you can pick up when you're bored? I'm not fragile, idiotic Bella anymore. I used to think you were my everything. I used to think I was going to spend the rest of eternity with you. You threw that away. _Twice_." With every word, I pound into him, breaking into his pretty little face. Each punch I threw into him, I'd feel a punch internally. Every kick I threw into him, I'd feel a kick internally. It hurt me just as much as it hurt him if not even more.

My tears were staining his shirt, but I didn't stop. I felt the inferno engulfing my body, I just kept pounding him into the wall. The fire that engulfed me could not kill vampires, but it hurt them, charring their skin and scathing them like pure acid. It didn't mark them forever but it sure hurt like hell. I didn't even hear the rest of the family coming into the room, back from the hunt. Jasper rushed to my side, placing his hands onto my face, catching the falling tears.

"Bella. Don't lose control. Come back to me. Bella, love. Please." Jasper's voice coaxed my external and internal fire.

I took a huge gulp of unnecessary oxygen and contained my fire. Jasper threw his arms around me. The scent of him—that sweet tangy scent—soothed me; it prevented me from falling into that pit of inferno.

I just cried. I kept crying, unable to believe that I had denied Edward of something I had wanted for so long. _Not anymore._ Everything he had done, each look of pain, adoration and his laugh had merely been a display of his great acting skills. I fell onto the ground, weak under the ton of emotion on my shoulder. Jasper laid down right next to me, his hands tracing soothing circles on my back.

I grabbed Jasper's hands, horrified at what I had done to them. In his desperation to calm me, he had thrown his hands around my bare skin, charring his delicate hands. I whimpered, disappointed and angry with myself for even hurting this man I loved so much.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I felt another round of tears welling up in my eyes. I kissed his hands, trying to get rid of the pain I'm sure he must be feeling right now.

"It's okay, love. I don't mind the pain as long as you're okay." After what I had done to him—almost kissing Edward and burning his hands—he forgave me. He still loved me.

"I love you so much." I placed my arms around his waist, resting my head on the crook of his neck. I'm never letting him go.

"Not as much as I love you, angel."

Edward let out a sadistic laugh, pulling me out of my little piece of heaven. He had burns all over him; his clothing had holes, hanging on him in scraps. He still looked shocked.

"I guess you can never really see the future." He whispered so softly I was sure I had heard wrong. _What did he even mean?_

Apparently Jasper heard him too, and he understood what he meant. His body was shaking. I turned to look at him—his eyes were dark. He looked absolutely livid, terrifying.

"Jasper, what is it?" I placed my hand flat on his chest.

He flew right out of our embrace, his shoulders shaking with fury.

"You vile disgusting scum! How could you?! You and Alice…You two planned this didn't you?"

_Okay, I'm done crying so can someone please explain to me what's happening?_

Alice chuckled, a pang of grimace in her musical laugh.

"We knew you two still had feelings for us. I _saw _it." Alice pointed at her tiny little head.

"What?!" I screamed.

Jasper turned to me, anger the only emotion in his handsome face.

"Alice tried to kiss me when we were hunting, too. She gave me this whole spiel about her not being in her right mind when she slept with Edward. She said she was blind when she succumbed under Edward's charm and now she wanted me back. I almost fell for it," his voice was strained, "But I could never do that to you. I realize that whatever shred of feeling I still had for Alice will never be as important to me as the feelings I have for you."

So that was what her vision was. She wanted to sabotage Jasper and my relationship because she was selfish enough to want to hog two men. Edward wanted me for himself too. If this wasn't the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life, I don't know what is. I felt the numbing anger at my fingertips again.

"I know you would have kissed me! I saw it! I knew you would fall for it! How could you two not? Our plan was foolproof. If I didn't want you anymore, no one else can. If Edward didn't want Bella anymore, no one else can." Alice was as angry as Jasper. Each strand of her spiky black hair were like daggers, dangerous and deadly

"Too bad you underestimated the depth of our relationship. Both of us aren't afraid to love. To commit." Jasper seethed, his eyes a dark shade of danger.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett knew better than to interfere. They just watched the soap opera play out in front of their eyes.

"I was happy to take you back, pitiful, naïve Bella. But you had to betray me. How could you? I thought you loved me!" Edward had the damned nerve to even address me at this point. I glared at him. "How could you leave me? How could you do something so foolish? How could you _fall for my brother_?!"

"Why are you making it seem like it's my fault? It was _you_ who cheated on me! It was you who gave up on our relationship. I was hurt and broken once before. I had given our relationship a chance before and I don't want to try it again. If you had been able to leave me once, you sure as hell are able to leave me twice, three times, four times. I don't want to always be there for you. I'm not some whore you pick up on the street for fun. I'm not your booty call, Edward! Don't turn this on me! I'm the victim here, not you!" By the end of my small monologue I was taking short gasps of air. Tears threatened to fall, fire ready to explode.

"Don't fuck with me, Bella. You of all people should know that I am your _only_ love. If I can't have you, no one else can. Accept this and be done with it. Leave Jasper. Go live your life in solitude."

"What the fuck? Haven't I given enough for you? I had to give up my family, my friends, my life! You should at least be grateful and appreciate everything I had to go through just so I could spend eternity with you. I will not live my life in solitude for some fucking dick who doesn't even reciprocate my love for him. I did have a sliver of love for you about an hour ago but right now all I can feel is that I absolutely abhor you. I am disgusted with myself for even loving you once. I am angry with myself for even giving up everything for you. I _hate_ you with every fiber of my being."

I ignited my hand and picked up Edward by his neck, raising him up in the air. He screamed with pain.

I sent a jet of water at Alice, its current so strong it pinned her to the wall. I engulfed Alice in a ball of water, encasing her in a water prison.

"You two should know better than to fuck around with me or Jasper. I promise you if you ever come within a ten mile radius from me, or even as much as let me smell you, I will fuck you around so much that you'll beg me to just end your pitiful life. If you ever come near Jasper or me, I will personally take you to find Hades. Under-fucking-stood?"

The water burned Alice like liquid cyanide, but through her pain, she managed to nod. Edward merely scoffed, "You'll never be able to stay away from me, Bella. I'll haunt you in your dreams."

I tightened my grip around his neck, increasing the intensity of the fire. I let go of Alice, the water prison immediately shattering into a million droplets of water onto the lush carpet. I used my now free hand to twist Edward's hand behind his back. I have given up on him entirely—given up on trying to find the old, magnificent, loving, Edward—and I did not mind hurting him, if only that meant he could feel however minimal fraction of the hurt he had caused me. I set my hand on fire, eating into his wrist. "Say yes, Edward."

"Fuck you."

I twisted his arm, almost popping it out of his socket. I increased the intensity of the fire on my hands, feeling his venom throb angrily against his alabaster skin.

"Fuck! Fine! I get it!"

I let go of him, picking them both up and chucking them through the window. Jasper came up behind me, "You have no idea how amazing you are. I don't know how it's even possible, but I think I just fell a little more in love with you."

Edward sprinted into the woods, not even caring if Alice was following him. Alice let out a dry sob and ran right after him.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett had gathered behind me too.

"Good job, lil sis." Emmett placed his large hands on my shoulder.

Rosalie hugged me from behind, "You did well, Bella. I am so proud of you." I could hear the emotions in her voice. I turned around and hugged her as hard as I could.

"Thank you Rosalie, for everything. For standing by me thick and thin. For supporting me. For…everything."

I let go of Rosalie and stared intently into her golden eyes, using my earth power to conjure up a beautiful burgundy red rose.

"For you." Rosalie dry sobbed, and accepted my rose with a kiss on my cheek.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, I can barely tell you how sorry I am. I caused you to lose your first friend, your first companion. Esme, I'm sorry you lost your son. I…I'm sorry for causing your family so much trouble." I hung my head low, ready to take on whatever consequences my actions have caused.

"You did the right thing, love." Esme held me in her arms, conveying love in every cell of her arms. Carlisle patted me on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing. I would never take him as my son. I would never allow someone as wicked as him to even live under the same roof as me or my beloved children."

I smiled, allowing myself and the family to marinate in sweet silence of a victorious battle. I conjured up a bundle of exotic orchids, handing them to Esme, enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you."

I took Jasper's hands in mine, pressing them to my chest.

"Jasper, you know me better than anyone else. You understand my every need even before I can register them. You are my other half. My life now orbits around yours. I love you, so, so much. I'm sorry for doubting you, for thinking of kissing Edward even for only a split second. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. My heart beats for you. My cold dead heart beats for you, Jasper."

--

I left the house to go to our meadow. I told Jasper that I'm fine and that I needed time alone to think. He smiled sadly but let me go nonetheless.

I stood in our meadow, attacked by the tsunamis of memories that came rushing at me. I sat down on the lush grass, leafing through photographs of Edward and I, listening to that CD. Every piece of Edward I held in my hands. I took one last look at these memories. I threw these memories into the center of the meadow.

I did not feel the slightest stir of love within me, what I felt didn't even come close. I only felt anger and hatred.

I lit our meadow on fire.

_Closure._

I breathed a sigh of relief, ready to spend my forever with the man I know I deserve and love.

**A/N: Please review!! Reviews motivate me! I don't know if I'll be updating much if I don't get more reviews, so please! PLEASE! PLEAAAAASE review! Tell your friends about this! Tell everyone about this!! **


	5. AN!

Hey everyone!

I've decided to finish this story where it's at because frankly, I don't exactly know how to continue it. I've been writing a lot lately and trying out all the different ways this story can go and I don't like any of it. So I think I'll just let the story wrap up where it is.

On a happier note, I've got another idea for a story (Jasper and Bella, again.) which I've been working on for quite some time. I don't want to post it up quite yet because I don't know if I entirely like it. I want to plan out how I want to go forth with this story first, before anything.

So PLEASE CHECK BACK SOON!!

MANY MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORTED/LIKED THIS STORY!


End file.
